Ni siquiera la lluvia
by Misila
Summary: "Da igual quién gane la guerra. Vamos a perder todos"


¡Hola!

Lo primero de todo es que nada, nada, nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de JK Rowling, y el poema de E. E. Cumings.

Lo segundo es que estoy desarrollando un interés enfermizo por Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

><p><em>Ni siquiera la lluvia<em>

_En algún lugar al que nunca he viajado, gozosamente más allá  
>de cualquier experiencia, tus ojos tienen su silencio:<br>en tu gesto más frágil hay cosas que me abarcan,  
>o que no puedo tocar porque están demasiado cerca.<em>

_Tu mirada más leve me abrirá fácilmente_  
><em>aunque me haya cerrado como dedos,<em>  
><em>siempre me abres, pétalo tras pétalo, como la Primavera abre<em>  
><em>(tocando hábilmente, misteriosamente) su primera rosa.<em>

_O si tu deseo fuera cerrarme, yo y_  
><em>mi vida nos cerraremos muy bellamente, súbitamente,<em>  
><em>como cuando el corazón de esta flor imagina<em>  
><em>la nieve cayendo cuidadosa por doquier.<em>

_Nada que hayamos de percibir en este mundo iguala_  
><em>la fuerza de tu intensa fragilidad, cuya textura<em>  
><em>me domina con el color de sus campos,<em>  
><em>trayendo muerte y eternidad con cada respiro.<em>

_(Yo no sé qué hay en ti que puede cerrar_  
><em>y abrir; apenas algo en mí comprende<em>  
><em>que la voz de tus ojos es más profunda que todas las rosas)<em>  
><em>Nadie, ni siquiera la lluvia, tiene manos tan pequeñas.<em>

**E.E. Cuming-En algún lugar al que nunca he viajado**

¿Cómo han llegado hasta ahí?

Ni lo sabe, ni le importa. Ha sido un remolino en el que se han mezclado la noticia de la muerte del director, los rumores de la fuga del jefe de su casa y del posible cierre de la escuela y la preocupación por el porvenir. Y, de alguna forma, contrariamente a lo que suele hacer (porque ella es una Greengrass y es orgullosa), las lágrimas han acabado por brotar de sus ojos grises, y, como tiene costumbre (porque él es un Nott y es atento), las ha limpiado con la manga de su pijama de rayas grises y negro (que no le gusta porque lo hace sentirse prisionero de su propio cuerpo). Y de alguna manera extraña y misteriosa, su atención se ha desviado de su ropa a los pantalones y el suéter de ella (verdes como los ojos de él, aunque nunca lo admitirá). Y los dos pijamas, gris y verde, se han enredado en el suelo de una forma que recuerda al escudo de su casa, de forma similar a como lo han hecho sus cuerpos, pálido contra aceituna, manos pequeñas y delicadas atrapadas en otras más grandes pero no por ello más bruscas. Placer, dolor, sangre y amor. Aunque ellos no han usado jamás esa palabra para referirse a lo que sienten el uno por el otro, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos.

Ahora son un revuelto de dos cuerpos, dos cuerpos extasiados, agotados y sudorosos. Lo que han compartido ha sido tanto que su temor por el porvenir se ha quedado fuera de la habitación, sin duda esperándolos hasta que salgan, pero sin hostigarlos. Pelo oscuro desparramado por el suelo, manos entrelazadas, piernas que se rozan erizando el pelo de sus nucas, besos que dicen más que cualquier discurso. Hablar nunca ha sido lo suyo.

Pero tienen que hablar. Aunque no les guste. Los dos saben lo que se les viene encima y, aunque el miedo les haya dado una tregua, la preocupación no, ni tampoco la información, que tras el placer de sentirse el uno al otro vuelve a ganar terreno.

-¿Qué va a pasar, Theo?

Él suspira. Aparta los ojos del techo y observa a la muchacha de arriba abajo con tal intensidad que la desnudaría con la mirada si no estuviese ya sin nada encima.

-Morirá gente-reflexiona-. Los mortífagos asesinarán, torturarán y herirán a muchos. Incluso a los que no luchéis.

Daphne entorna los ojos.

-¿"Los que no luchéis"? ¿Me estás diciendo que piensas morir por una causa que ni siquiera es tuya?

-No es mi causa, ni siquiera la de mi padre. Es la causa del Señor Tenebroso. Mi padre juró servirle, y el juramento se extiende a mí. Y no pienso morir, Daphne. Sería una forma un tanto desagradable de anular mi compromiso contigo.

La muchacha cierra los ojos. El dichoso acuerdo que hicieron su familia y la de Theo antes de que ellos tuvieran uso de razón. El mismo por el que se casará con él cuando pasen varios años. Nunca le ha molestado, porque Theodore es un joven que siempre le ha agradado, y mucho menos ahora, después de haberle regalado su virginidad. Pero a veces siente que la asfixia, porque es algo que ella nunca pidió. Aunque en cierto modo facilita las cosas.

-Si gana Potter…-el Niño Que Vivió nunca ha sido del agrado de Daphne. Siempre lo ha considerado un crío engreído que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera porque tiene el apoyo del director. Algo que, en cualquier caso, se ha acabado. Si los rumores son ciertos, la caída de Dumbledore desde la Torre de Astronomía se ha encargado de terminar con el favoritismo del que goza Harry Potter desde que llegó al colegio.

-Da igual quién gane la guerra. Vamos a perder todos-replica Theodore-. Si el Señor Tenebroso se hace con el poder, todo irá bien para nosotros. Si no, sólo irá mal para mí. Y mi padre se encargará de que no me metan en Azkaban, probablemente diga que actué coaccionado.

Daphne navega en sus ojos verdes sin velas ni remos, dejando que la lleven donde les apetezca. Se pregunta qué pasará con su vida planificada desde que era pequeña si uno de los principales pilares no está. Probablemente, sus padres le busquen otro matrimonio. Quizá el Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith, que además de ser descendiente directo de la fundadora de la casa también tiene las arcas llenas. La idea de casarse con semejante repelente hace que se estremezca. Theodore le acaricia el brazo.

-¿Y qué pasará conmigo?-susurra en voz baja.

-Sigue como si nada-responde Theo-. No creo que a mí me lo permitan, pero tú no tienes ningún mortífago en tu familia. Eso hará las cosas más fáciles. Si por un casual el colegio sigue abierto el curso que viene… vuelve, y aprende todo lo que puedas, porque lo necesitarás.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Daphne, extrañada.

-En algún momento tendrá que decidirse quién gobierna el mundo mágico-explica Theodore-. Dudo que vaya a ser por la vía pacífica. Quiero que sepas defenderte, y también atacar, matar si es necesario. Me da igual que no te guste-agrega rápidamente cuando ve que Daphne va a interrumpirlo-. Prefiero casarme con una asesina a dejar flores en tu tumba-toma su mano y le besa. Daphne aparta la vista. La idea de matar no le atrae mucho; ella es demasiado cobarde para atreverse a apagar la vida de alguien.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te tatuarás la Marca como el imbécil de Malfoy y lucharás por algo que no te incumbe?

-No me tatuaré la Marca-responde Theo-. No necesito que ningún tatuaje me diga lo que debo o no debo creer. Eso está aquí-se señala la cabeza-. Y ya te he explicado que no es mi causa-Daphne se muerde el labio-. Eh-dice Theo, tomando su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo-. Te prometo que no me moriré. Te encontraré y nos casaremos, como estaba planeado.

* * *

><p><em>Parezco una Gryffindor<em>, piensa Daphne, alejándose de la fila de alumnos que esperan para ir a Cabeza de Puerco. Sale de la Sala de los Menesteres y empieza a bajar por las escaleras, reprendiéndose mentalmente y diciéndose que lo más sensato es huir. Pero su cuerpo no le obedece. Está intentando aparentar un valor que no siente, todo por un estúpido sentimiento que encima ni siquiera sabe si es o no correspondido, porque con Theodore Nott nunca puede estar segura de nada.

No lo ha visto desde hace casi un año, el día del entierro de Dumbledore. Ni siquiera se acercó a ella en el Expreso de Hogwarts, pasó el viaje deambulando por el tren. "Te prometo que no me moriré", le había dicho, reafirmando la promesa hecha después de hacer el amor, tras finalizar el discurso de aquel hombrecillo frente a la tumba del anciano director. "Prométeme que tú tampoco". Ella asintió y le dio un beso con sabor a incertidumbre, deseando que el mundo dejase de existir, que se terminase la Guerra, el Señor Tenebroso, el Elegido y las ansias de poder de todos. Si con eso podía conseguir que Theo se quedase a su lado. No quiso que el momento terminase nunca, pero terminó. Theodore se separó de ella y se quedó con sus manos entre las suyas, y entonces sonrió y agregó: "Ni siquiera la lluvia tiene manos tan pequeñas".

Daphne se detiene en un pasillo vacío y se observa las manos. No ha pasado un solo día en que no recuerde lo último que le dijo Theo. Lo echa de menos, aunque lo disimule. Echa de menos su sinceridad y su inteligencia, y sí, también la prepotencia que muestra en ocasiones. Y para qué negarlo, se muere de ganas para que vuelva a tocarla como lo hizo la noche que murió Dumbledore. Jamás se ha sentido tan llena como en aquel momento.

En ese momento, el castillo entero tiembla. Daphne se apoya en la pared para no caerse, y cuando el suelo vuelve a quedarse quieto se acerca a la ventana. Observa a los primeros mortífagos adentrarse en los jardines. El que va en cabeza es alcanzado por una certera maldición asesina. A Daphne se le seca la boca, y fulmina con la mirada al que la ha lanzado. Desde el cuarto piso, reconoce a Remus Lupin, su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de tercer curso. Pero no logra identificar el cadáver del suelo. Reza para que no sea Theo.

Sabe que es un suicidio, pero, de nuevo, su mente no tiene voluntad para controlar su cuerpo. Sigue bajando escaleras, y conforme lo hace aumenta el fragor de la batalla. Daphne aferra su varita con más fuerza. En el último año, tal y como le pidió Theodore, ha aprendido todo tipo de maleficios y hechizos defensivos. Para no morir. Porque se lo prometió. Incluso domina la maldición cruciatus, gracias a los Carrow. Aunque Daphne preferiría no tener tanta práctica en ese embrujo. También ha practicado la maldición asesina, aunque sólo con pequeños animales. No cree ser capaz de matar a un ser humano, aunque hace unos meses tampoco se consideraba suficientemente fría para hacer retorcerse de dolor a sus compañeros, y mira cómo ha acabado, siendo una experta en la maldición cruciatus.

Se da cuenta de que se ha quedado paralizada en mitad del pasillo. Los retratos la observan con curiosidad, y Daphne percibe que varios ojos de los lienzos se dirigen hacia el escudo de su túnica. Gruñe y echa a andar, pero en ese instante, otro temblor sacude Hogwarts. Y antes de que Daphne pueda recuperarse del susto, uno más fuerte. Y entonces se escuchan gritos aún más fuertes, y comprende que los mortífagos han logrado penetrar en el castillo. No sabe si sentirse aliviada o no; ella no es mortífaga, y sus probabilidades de que los sirvientes del Señor Tenebroso no la maten se reducen a que sea Theodore quien la encuentre. Y los defensores de Hogwarts tampoco sienten mucha simpatía por las serpientes, sobre todo desde que Pansy ha tenido la genial idea de proponer entregar a Potter. Es lo más sensato, en opinión de Daphne, pero, una vez más, los únicos sensatos en ese castillo son los Slytherins. El resto, en su mayoría, son un montón de idiotas demasiado influenciados por el idealismo amoroso de Dumbledore.

Se pega a la pared cuando varias personas atraviesan el pasillo a toda velocidad. Daphne no sabe quiénes son mortífagos ni quiénes no, sólo que como se quede ahí mucho tiempo recibirá el impacto de algún hechizo desviado, de modo que se aleja de ese pasillo y va hacia las escaleras, intentando bajar.

Sin embargo, las escaleras también están luchando contra los atacantes de Hogwarts; se mueven de un lado para otro, haciendo que muchos mortífagos caigan y se precipiten al vacío. Daphne aferra con más fuerza la varita.

-¡Crucio!

No le da tiempo a reaccionar. La maldición le acierta en mitad de la espalda, y Daphne cae al suelo chillando y retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Desmaius!

No es ella la que grita el hechizo, pero el dolor cesa. Daphne se pone en pie con dificultad y observa a su atacante, un mortífago, tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Levanta los ojos y se encuentra con un joven pelirrojo, despeinado y sonriente al que tras unos segundos identifica como uno de los gemelos Weasley. Cuál de los dos, lo desconoce.

-Gracias-dice con sinceridad. Puede que sea Gryffindor y ella una serpiente, pero Daphne es ante todo una serpiente educada y correcta-. Um… ¿Tú eres…?

-Fred Weasley-se presenta él, sonriendo aún más ampliamente-. Y tú Greengrass, creo-Daphne asiente y le estrecha la mano-. Creo que tendré que cambiar mi punto de vista de los Slytherin-comenta, fijándose en su escudo, pero no le da tiempo a decir nada más, porque en ese momento más mortífagos se acercan por el pasillo. Fred Weasley alza su varita-. Bueno, un placer conocerte, pero me parece que tendremos que hablar después-y echa a correr hacia los mortífagos de una forma tan increíblemente imprudente que a Daphne le hace preguntarse si valora en algo su vida.

Mira a su alrededor, angustiada. Necesita encontrar a Theo. Y no puede llamarlo, ni tampoco puede saber quién es, porque todos los mortífagos llevan máscaras. En ese momento, ve cómo Fred Weasley y otro pelirrojo retroceden por el pasillo, perseguidos por una horda de mortífagos.

-¡Theo!-grita, con la esperanza de que alguno responda-. ¡THEODORE!-pero o bien no la escuchan o ninguno de ellos es su prometido. Angustiada y todavía dolorida por la cruciatus, Daphne enfila otro pasillo. Ojalá conociese algún pasadizo para evitar las escaleras, porque sabe que como intente bajar por ellas probablemente acabará con los sesos desparramados en el suelo. El colegio no parece distinguir entre amigos y enemigos.

Es entonces cuando un hechizo la golpea por detrás. Por un momento, Daphne está convencida de que acaban de matarla, porque no siente nada. Luego se da cuenta de que le han echado la maldición de la inmovilidad total. Cae al suelo inmóvil y rígida, sin poder hablar o mirar cualquier cosa que no sea el techo, del que se desprende cada vez más polvo. Nota unas manos bajo ella y cómo alguien la levanta, aunque no distingue quién.

Daphne es transportada hasta un aula vacía, o eso cree. Entonces, su captor la deposita en el suelo, se produce un resplandor de luz y la muchacha recupera la movilidad. Mira a su alrededor y descubre a Theodore Nott arrodillado a su lado.

Está indudablemente muy desmejorado. Su piel se ha vuelto tan pálida que se le marcan las venas por debajo, y sus mejillas están descarnadas, haciendo que sus ojos verdes parezcan más grandes de lo que ya son. Además, los vaqueros le quedan un poco holgados, así como la sudadera que lleva, que Daphne se la ha visto miles de veces, y que parece dos tallas grande para él.

Pero cuando la abraza, atrayéndola hacia sí, y la besa, Daphne se da cuenta de que sigue siendo el mismo, sólo que físicamente ha cambiado. La forma que tiene de tocarla, de acariciarla, es igual que siempre, aunque quizá algo más anhelante. Daphne no puede reprochárselo; ella misma le quitaría la ropa a mordiscos en ese preciso momento, sin importarle que estén en mitad de una batalla.

-Te he encontrado-susurra él, y le acaricia la mejilla-. Estás muy delgada-Daphne arquea las cejas, aunque se abstiene de hacer comentarios mordaces. Sabe que Theodore no es muy amigo de las bromas-. Vámonos.

-¿Adónde?-inquiere ella.

-Lejos-responde Theo-. Ésta guerra no es nuestra, nunca lo ha sido. Y aun así la estamos perdiendo-se levanta y toma su mano para ayudarla, pero antes de que Daphne acepte su ayuda, comenta-: Ni siquiera la lluvia tiene manos tan pequeñas.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Daphne con curiosidad, levantándose.

-Si logramos salir de aquí te lo explicaré-le promete Theodore. Echa a andar hacia la puerta, y Daphne lo sigue-. Ah-dice él. Mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca dos varitas, dándole a la muchacha la suya-. Te he visto hablando con ese Weasley-dice muy serio-. No me importaría que prefirieras casarte con otro, pero un traidor a la sangre…

-Cállate-lo interrumpe Daphne. Se siente muy agradecida a Fred por haberle echado una mano, y no le apetece dejar que Theo lo insulte.

Salen del pasillo, a tiempo de ver que la situación ha empeorado para los defensores de Hogwarts; por las ventanas se ven a los gigantes y las acromántulas acercándose, los primeros arrancando a puñetazos paredes del castillo. Por no hablar de que el pasillo sea llenado de duelistas. Theodore tira de Daphne, y ambos salen del corredor agachados.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

El grito le hiela la sangre a Daphne. Mira alrededor y ve a un pelirrojo corriendo detrás de un mortífago y lanzándole una sarta de maleficios. La muchacha no siente miedo, sólo lástima por ese grito que contiene más dolor que ira.

Nunca están totalmente seguros de cómo se las ingenian para salir del castillo. Sólo que, cuando al fin se encuentran al amparo de las estrellas, la situación no es ni por asomo mejor. Allí no sólo hay que preocuparse de duelistas, sino también de acromántulas y gigantes, que no entienden de bandos y atacan a todos por igual. Y también dementores, a juzgar por el vacío que se ha instalado en el pecho de Daphne.

-Vamos, Daphne-dice Theodore, tirando de su mano una vez más.

Corren por entre pies de gigantes, maldiciones imperdonables, patas de arañas gigantes, cadáveres y patronus invocados para intentar combatir a los dementores. Ningún animal dura mucho, lo que hace suponer a Daphne que la gente no está muy animada.

Theodore no la guía hacia el bosque, sino hacia la puerta de los terrenos del castillo. Sin embargo, conforme se acercan se dan cuenta de que está guardada por una veintena de dementores. Probablemente el Señor Tenebroso los haya puesto ahí para evitar que la gente huya. A Daphne se le viene el mundo encima. Nunca ha sido capaz de crear un patronus corpóreo y, después de las atrocidades que sus ojos están presenciando esa noche, está segura de no poder crearlo en su vida.

-¿Cómo salimos?-gime, angustiada-. Quizá algún pasadizo…

-Están vigilados-replica Theodore con calma-. Puede que haya alguno que no, pero ésos sólo los conocen los gemelos Weasley-observa a los dementores-. Quizá podríamos ahuyentarlos un poco, lo suficiente para salir.

-No sé crear patronus-dice Daphne.

-¿Lo has intentado?

-Mucho-admite ella-. Pero lo máximo que me sale es una especie de escudo de luz-la mirada que le dirige Theo deja claro que él no llega ni a eso.

-Podemos intentarlo-propone-. Mira, Daphne, concéntrate. Piensa en algo alegre, es así como funciona, ¿no?

Daphne se pregunta qué recuerdo utilizar. ¿Cuál ha sido el momento más feliz de su vida? Hace unos minutos, se responde. _Cuando he visto a Theo_. Cierra los ojos y alza su varita.

-¡Expecto patronum!

-No está mal-comenta Theodore. Daphne abre los ojos y ve una neblina indefinida que ha aparecido de la nada al final de su varita. La desilusión es tal que se esfuma al instante. Antes le salía mejor. Theo aferra su mano con más fuerza-. Vamos, inténtalo otra vez.

Daphne no sabe qué recuerdo seleccionar. Si su reencuentro con Theo no ha sido lo suficientemente feliz… no se le ocurre qué puede ser. Su vida es desgraciada, piensa. Nunca ha tomado una decisión por sí misma, la han comprometido con un hombre sin pedir su opinión y está atrapada en un colegio del que probablemente no salga viva.

En ese momento, Theo desliza los dedos por el brazo de Daphne, trepa por su hombro y dibuja una delgada línea en su cuello.

Y Daphne encuentra el recuerdo que necesita:

-¡Expecto patronum!

Un delfín plateado sale de su varita, ante la mirada sorprendida de Theodore. El delfín nada por el aire hasta los dementores, haciéndolos retroceder. Daphne observa al animal, maravillada. Es lo más hermoso que ha creado en su vida.

Theo, por su parte, se ha quedado sin palabras, observando el delfín todavía más boquiabierto que Daphne. Es ella la que tiene que tirar de su mano para que avancen por el camino libre de dementores que ha abierto su patronus.

Una vez que salen del castillo, Theo abraza a Daphne y gira sobre sí mismo. Se materializan en un salón oscuro que tras unos instantes la muchacha identifica como uno de las múltiples estancias de la casa del muchacho. Él se deja caer en un sillón, y Daphne lo imita. Se encierran de nuevo en los brazos del otro, más felices de lo que han estado en mucho tiempo.

Tras unos minutos, Theo toma la mano de Daphne y sonríe.

-"Nadie, ni siquiera la lluvia, tiene manos tan pequeñas"-dice en tono pausado. Daphne se sonroja sin saber por qué.

-Eso… ¿qué es?

-Un poema-responde Theo-. La primera vez que lo leí fue antes del funeral de Dumbledore. Me recuerda muchísimo a ti.

-Yo no tengo las manos más pequeñas que la lluvia-objeta Daphne. Theo la besa de nuevo.

-Me da igual. Me recuerda a ti por todo lo que dice.

Daphne decide que es el momento adecuado para dejar de insistir cuando Theodore desabrocha los botones de la camisa de su uniforme para redescubrir su cuerpo. Se acerca a él y lo besa de nuevo, sin importarle la guerra, ni la batalla que está teniendo ahora mismo en Hogwarts, ni los muertos, ni los vivos, ni quién gane o pierda, ni siquiera el futuro.

De todas formas, Theodore tiene razón. Gane quien gane, al final todos acaban perdiendo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Premio para quien adivine a quién oyó gritar Daphne.

¿Reviews?


End file.
